Radiant Journey
by fried seagull
Summary: Post-Game. They were just going on a quest to find new opponent but they end up with far more then expected. The feeling they are developing for each other isn't helping to concentrate on their task. Edward and Mia.
1. Chapter 1: The departure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire emblem or any of its character.**

**Prologue: The departure**

Edward was roaming freely around the market in Nevassa. Unlike many of his friend the townspeople stopped to harass him a long time ago, since he was living among them like any other man. They knew that he was a hero and that he was one of the warriors to who they owed life. The difference was that they already had time for the thanks and they had been seeing him every day for the 5 months. That was one of the numerous reasons why he decided to live like a common townspeople even if Micaiah asked him an incalculable number of time to come live at the castle. The other reason was the fact that he never had the best relation with the noble and there always been more action in the street then in the castle.

He had been walking down the main street for a long time now. He was looking for a weapon shop since his sword was in a bad shape. He still had Caladbolg but it wasn't a sword you could practice with it was far too important for that. Because of that he was now looking for a sword even if he did knew if he had the money for it. He had already used much of the money he was given after he and the others saved the world. He reached a small shop hanging between a magic book shop and an armor shop. He pushed the door and entered the building. At the moment he entered the building he felt he wasn't in any ordinary shop. He looked at the piece of work hanging on the wall and they were all masterpiece. The worst sword in the shop was a Wo Dao. He looked at the object a long time before stopping on a sword. The sword was a little longer then a normal sword. The edge of the sword was perfectly sharp. The silver knob was chiselled with small valley and mount to smooth the feeling when you hold it in your hand. Edward took it and he took some practice swing to feel the sword. It was the perfect combination between resistance and finesse. The sword was perfectly balanced but it didn't weighted too much. The vendor who saw him trying the sword came closer and asked him if he was interested in buying the sword. Edward replied that he was indeed interested in buying that fine piece of work. So, he asked what the price of the sword was. The merchant said the price. Edward just putted the sword back in his place and said that he would buy it another day.

Edward was going to go back when the door opened. He didn't have to turn to know who it was. He instantly recognized the voice that said:" I'll buy the sword he wants and I'll buy another sword." He turned around to see a beautiful purple haired lady standing in the door, her orange coat almost touching the floor. She smiled at him and went to take a sword. She searched a bit before choosing a sword. During that time Edward went closer to her and he asked her: "Why are you buying a sword for me, Mia?"

"Because you will need a sword to spar and his you were looking for one it's probably because you don't have a sword anymore and because I wanted so." answered Mia before going at the counter with the two swords. She paid the merchant and walked away with Edward following her.

They walked at a fast pace their coat floating behind them. Mia was walking rapidly because she was eager to spar and Edward just to keep up with her. While they were walking Edward asked: "What have you been doing for the past few months?"

"I have traveled around the world a lot. I usually stop to buy supply and do little job like chasing rogue and bandit for the small village where I would stop. I stopped here to buy supply and take some rest. " joyfully answered Mia. Edward was feeling a bit envious the only thing he did was to stay in Nevassa waiting for something to happen or training alone. They finally reached the outskirt of the city. Mia gave the sword to Edward and they both took some step to get away from each other.

Each one watched each other waiting for the first movement. Edward was looking at Mia trying to gauge her: "She seems confident enough. She positioned herself to give the less opportunity possible. She also seem to concentrate on the fight to come, it's visible in her eyes, her beautiful green eyes. Wait, I'm not supposed to think about stuff like that right now, I'm supposed to be ready to spar, even if, she does have beautiful eyes." thought Edward before being stop by Mia's attack. He blocked the sword by pure reflex. Edward leaped backward to evade another swing. While he blocked each blow with talent he wasn't able to get out of his defensive stand. He was trying has hard has he could to find an opening but he was always distracted by something about her: "The way she move with such grace and the way her hair are moving is so stunning. Ah, why can I focus, I need to concentrate I don't want to lose. "

Edward continued to block relentlessly, the fight was more looking like a dance that Mia was dancing while he was just following her lead. Then Mia stopped to attack and stepped back while she dropped her sword on the ground. She looked at him and said: "Stop going easy on me. It's not because I'm a woman that just must not go all out against me. You don't even attack."

"That hurt. I'm trying the best I can but you keep attacking me and I'm a little rusty." said Edward a little bit hurted in is pride as a swordsman. Mia looked at Edward and said to herself: "He is rather cute when he looks at me with those puppy eyes and the colour of his hair makes the profound color of his eyes stand out." with a little smile. She took her sword and got ready, but just like Edward she was distracted by her adversaries and had difficult to fight at her fullest. Edward was striking from every side, his sword moving so fast that it was an indistinct form until it was blocked by Mia's weapon. Mia stepped on the side and lunged at him; Edward took her arm and pulled her while moving aside from the sword. She felt on the floor but made a quick roll to get back on her feet. She just had the time to turn around to see Edward's sword coming. She pared it and tried to tackle him while he was open. Edward received the blow and felt on the dirt thinking: "She even smells nice. That's not a thought to have while fighting especially when I'm the one on the ground."

Edward got up and the fight continued. He started to feel tired but kept on fighting. The thing was happening to happen to Mia. The fight finally ended when both of them needed to kneel down in exhaustion. Edward was the first one to get up and he want to Mia to help her to get on her feet. While they were moving back to the city Edward asked Mia: "Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"I'm going to rent a room in an inn. Why do you want to know that?" answered Mia looking at Edward a little puzzled by the question. Edward smiled at her and said: "Well, you could always sleep at my place, I got an unused bed and it would be the less I could do since you bought me a sword and the inn here aren't what you would call cheap."

"Well, if it's not bothering you I guess I can come and sleep at your house." joyfully said Mia. They walked a bit before they stopped by a little house. The house was like the other house around grey wall and a black top with some window. Edward opened the door for Mia and they entered his modest house. The interior was open with no wall the kitchen in one corner, the table in the middle and some chair disposed around the room, on the side of the room were a small library. In the back, there was a fireplace and on the top of it proudly hanged Caladbolg. At the other floor, there were two beds and a bathroom.

Later that night, they enjoyed a copious meal made by Edward. Afterward, they sat by the fireplace and talked about their last journey. Mia got up and said that she tired so she got up and went to bed. Edward was sitting alone, looking at the flames. He thought: "What am I doing here, she is travelling around the world seeing so many places and I'm here getting bored has hell. It's decided I'm leaving tomorrow with her."

**A.N. Hope you enjoy, please review since it help to become better and it also show that you took the time to read it.**


	2. Chapter 2: To Begnion

**A.N. Thanks Greener223 and Windraider for the reviews, sorry for the time it took to update. I had many other things to do like school and all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter one: To Begnion first day**

Edward woke up when the sun started to flow in by the window. He opened his eyes and looked at the other bed to see that Mia had already woke up. He went downstairs and saw Mia sitting on a chair sharpening her sword. She raised her head and looked at Edward before smiling at him. Then, she returned to her sharpening. Edward went in the direction of the kitchen and asked her: "What do you want to eat?"

"I would like some eggs, with some toast and maybe bacon." answered Mia with a smile. Edward went at his counter and started to look for some ingredient. While, he was searching he asked Mia: "Do you have an idea where you are going to go next?"

"I'm going to go to Begnion. After that I don't know, I'll see when I'll be there." said Mia while she got up. Edward started to cook the food. While the eggs were in the pan, he turned around and said: "Would you mind having someone to travel with?"

"I don't think I would mind having someone tagging along, why? Do you want to come?" said Mia with a smile. Edward turned the egg in the pan then in turned around to say: "Yes, I would really like to travel with you. I would like to see what the world looks like when he is in peace. I would also do something with my life."

"Then, it's settled you're coming with me. It will be great, travelling together just like we did during our war against Ashera, but this time it will be the two of us and there won't be people turned to stone." announced Mia while she was seating at the table. Edward brought the food and they started to eat. Since, they were both hungry the food was eaten in a short amount of time. Edward got up and cleaned the table. After that, he walked to the door and said: "I'm going to check some stuff with Micaiah. During that time, you can pack and get ready to leave." before leaving the house in the direction of the castle.

He was running has fast has he could through the streets while they were starting to get more and more crowded. After, some time he finally reached the castle entrance. The guard let him in and he made his way to the throne room. When he entered the room, he found Micaiah sitting on her throne with Sothe standing by her side. He made a small and quick bow before giving the reason of his early visit: "Micaiah, I'm here to announce my departure for the city of Nevassa."

"Why is that Edward? Also, you don't need to use such manners with me." said Micaiah with a smile. Edward smiled and continued his speech about his motives: "I'm going to travel the world with Mia. I came here just to say good bye and all. By the way, if you need to use my house for anything feels free to use it."

"In that case, I hope you will enjoy your trip and remember that you are always welcome to come and stay here." replied Micaiah. After that, Edward leaved the room in direction of his house. He made his way through the crowded street and reached his house. He entered his house for the last before a long time. He saw Mia sitting on a chair with a bag at her feet. She raised the head and saw that it was Edward that entered the house. She took the bag and said: "So, are we ready to go?" Edward walked to get Caladbolg and while he sheathed the sword he said: "Yes, we are. I took care of what I had to do."

Mia jumped from her seat and started to run to the exit. She yelled to Edward: "Come on Edward, first one to get to the main gate of the city." Hearing that, Edward started to run behind her. It wasn't long before Mia reached the gate, Edward arrived shortly after her. He smiled slightly at Mia. "Losers carry the stuff." joyfully said Mia before throwing the bag to Edward. Edward smiled and strapped the bag to his back. Then he started to walk with Mia in direction of Begnion.

Mia and Edward had been walking for several hours and it's was almost noon. They were now walking in the middle of a luxuriant forest. The sun going through the leaves and the small brook that was following the path were a beautiful show. While they were enjoying the calm of the forest they heard footstep behind them. Edward slowly turned around to look and saw no one. He unsheathed his sword knowing that he would be fighting soon enough. Mia heard him and unsheathed her sword too. They were back-to-back waiting for the unseen enemy to attack.

They didn't wait long before the first assailant attacked coming out of the woods next to the path. He charged Edward with his axe raised over his head. Edward simply walked sideway to dodge the attack and swung his sword. He reached the man vital organs killing him on the spot. The body hadn't felt on the floor that two bandits came out of the woods behind him and attacked Mia. She blocked the first blow with her sword and she kicked the other one before he had the time to attack her. She took the wrist of the man who was still on his two feet and twisted it to make him drop his weapon. After that, she pierced the man with her sword. During that time Edward was cornered by three bandits. He ran to the closer bandit and slashed him across the chest before crouching to evade and axe that was directed to his head. He with his leg his swept the feet of another bandit. The man felt on his back. Edward knocked him out by kicking him in the head while evading another axe. They were now two against two. The two bandits looked at each other before running away in fear.

Edward putted his sword away before asking to Mia: "What should we do with this guy." talking about the bandit he had knocked out. He waited a bit for her answer before she said: "It wouldn't be nice to leave him alone and unconscious in the wood. We could take a break here to eat until he wakes up."

"We can do that. I'm hungry and I don't think he deserves to be left like that." Said Edward has he sat on the ground. He took out some food and sat on the ground. Mia sat too and grabbed the food that Edward threw to her. They sat in silence before Edward said: "How did you met Ike and the Greil's mercenaries? "

"It happened during the mad king war. I was a mercenary hired by Crimea. I was captured by the Daein army during one of the battle I made. It was the Greil's mercenaries that saved me. After that, I stayed with them to repay my debt. I didn't leave after because I loved Ike swordsmanship. You, how did you joined the dawn brigade?"

"I never joined the dawn brigade since I was one of the people to create it. It started after the mad king war, when Begnion was doing what they wanted I found myself in the obligation to run from one place to another. It was during that time that I knew Leonardo. I saved him from the occupation army and we traveled together. After that, we met the others and formed the dawn brigade." Answered Edward, he got up and went to look on the unconscious brigand.

**A.N. : I'm really sorry for the time it took to update, I didn't had much time between study and work for my fic. If you have any character you want to see in the story just P.M me or put it in a review.**


End file.
